My Love for you
by jalex1
Summary: <html><head></head>Keeping a big secret from your friends and family usually takes its toll, Secrets don't last forever..but Finn Hudson was trying to hide this from everyone he knew even if that meant not being with the woman he loved most. His Best Friend Quinn. *Crappy summary Im sorry* FUINN one shot.</html>


**~ I dont own Glee, All stories I write are dedicated to Cory Monteith ~ READ AND REVIEW**

****Mainly for Cory and All the Finn fans! FUINN ONE SHOT. ****

"FINALS ARE OVER!"Quinn yells as she bursts out the door Mercedes laughs as they walk off the Ohio State Campus

"I am ready for this Winter break School is just busting our butts this year."Mercedes says

"Im telling you Professor Watson's exam could have killed me. I am ready for the End of the Quarter Party at Puckerman's tonight."Quinn says

"What are you going to do for break?"Mercedes says

"Try and avoid my family that's for sure, I hate going home this divorce process is getting on everyone's nerves. I wish they could just be civil."Quinn says

"How about we plan a road trip! Invite Finn Puck San Kurt and Sam!"Mercedes says

"Why Sam he's fairly annoying. All his dumb impressions."Quinn says

"Because he's cute! so he's going to come with us!"Mercedes says Quinn laughs

"I'll text the gang and let them know...oh Crap I forgot to Feed Lord Tubbington before I left the dorm...San is gonna kill me"Quinn says pulling out he cellphone

"That fat cat can miss a few meals. Where should we go."Mercedes says

"Santana has a cabin in the woods! We can ask if we can use it it'll be a big stress reliever for all of us."Quinn smiles

Finn is packing up his gym bag and walking out of the gym room he gets Quinn's text message and reads it "Hey guys! Lets go out on group trip!"~ Quinn Out of nowhere Finn feels the back of his head get smacked Finn closes his eyes and turns around and sees Santana crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Ow."Finn says rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you doing in he gym Hudson you know you're not suppose to be over exerting yourself."Santana says

"I was just lifting weights that's hardly anything, plus Im not even tired stop worrying."Finn says as they walk to his truck.

"Maybe I should drive you home."Santana says Finn turns to her and smiles slightly.

"Stop."Finn says

"Hudson.."Santana says

"Look...I know you're worried and I appreciate it but I feel fine..."Finn says

"You didn't even tell Kurt yet Finn he's your brother..do your parents even know."Santana asked

"No one knows except you and I would like to keep it that way. Plus the only reason you found out was because you drove me to the hospital."Finn says

"The only reason I drove you to the hospital was because you looked like you were gonna heel over. Look my Dad knows someone who specializes in pan..."Santana says Then Puck Quinn and Mercedes walk over o them.

"HAPPY END OF FINALS DAY!"Quinn smiles widely

"Lets get the hell out of here now guys Im craving a burger."Puck says

"We'll meet you there San you got the group text right?"Quinn asked

"Huh what text?"She asked

"THE ROAD TRIP!"The three says Santana shakes her head Finn shows her the message and Santana nods

"Oh sure I'll get the keys from my Mom and we can go whenever."She says

"Alright I got dropped off today so Finny D I'm ridding with you."Puck says

"I'm driving Hudson's car to breadstix."Santana says snatching his keys Finn looks at her and rolls his eyes

"Why?"Quinn asked looking at Finn

"Finn's a horrible driver, Im better so I'm driving get in everyone."Santana says Finn looks at Quinn who is confused

"She hates my driving We'll see you at Bread stix."Finn says as he gets in.

"That was weird."Mercedes says as she gets into Quinn's car

"You don't think something is going on with them do you?"Quinn asked

"Even if there was would it be a problem? I mean they've been best friends since they were 4 and falling in love wouldn't be so bad right."Mercedes says

"I guess.."Quinn says

~At breadstix~ Finn Santana and Puck are all laughing having a good time 15 minutes after Quinn and Mercedes sit down with them.

"Hey you."Finn says nudging Quinn

"Hey how was your History Final?"Quinn asked

"I think I got a B but who knows."Finn says Quinn laughs "I was thinking we could go ice skating later tonight down town sound fun?"Quinn asked

"Yeah That sounds awesome just like when we were kids."Finn says Quinn laughs and lays her head on his shoulder.

Finn looks down at her and cant help but kiss her forehead, he always knew Quinn Fabray was special when the gang would hang out he knew he felt a like he had a brother sister bond with Mercedes and Santana but with Quinn there was always something more the only problem was he was so scared of ruining their friendship he never worked up the courage to tell her how he really felt. One time during their Junior year they both got a little too drunk and made out after that nothing really happened they stayed best friends simple as that. After going to the same college and still staying close he knew that his love for Quinn would never go away and if he was honest about it he didn't want it to go away he loved Quinn. Simple as that. But now he may never get the chance to tell her with the news he just got from the doctor a couple weeks ago he didn't even know he he'd have a chance to be with Quinn.

"Alright kids what will you be having."The waitress asked

"Give me the grand slam burger."Puck says

"I'll have the chicken toscani."Quinn says

"I'll have the same."Mercedes says

"And Finn would you like the usual Chicken Parm.."Quinn laughs Finn looks over the menu and scratches his head.

"Uhm.."Finn says

"He'll have the fish."Santana says Finn chuckles

"I'll have the fish."Finn says

"Give me the Chicken Parm instead."Santana says

"Since when do you eat Fish?"Puck laughs

"Since uhm...now I guess."Finn says

"San quit trying to change Finn he's perfect the way he is."Mercedes says

"I just think he needs to lay off the chicken Parm if he wants a girlfriend."Santana says

"Are you saying I'm fat?"Finn asked

"No you're not Fat you're not overly muscular which girls like and your arms are incredible."Quinn says Finn blushes

"Im just helping him out."Santana says

"It's fine guys really I like fish."Finn says everyone nods and Finn looks over at Santana she shakes her head and mouths "TELL THEM" he just looks down at his hands.

After dinner everyone decides to meet up tomorrow and begin planning for the road trip. Finn drives Santana home and she looks at him. She reaches into her bag and hands him a pamphlet.

"I forgot to hand these to you..it's about pancreatic cancer and what diet you should be on and stuff like that..."Santana says Finn takes it and places it in his coat pocket.

"Thank you San."Finn says

"You have to tell them..."Santana says

"I gotta tell my Mom first."Finn says

"Want me to be there with you?"Santana asked Finn nods Santana smiles and places her hand into his Puck walks out of his house since he lives across the street and sees Santana holding Finn he drops his jaw and takes out his cellphone snapping a photo of both of them and sending them to Quinn and Mercedes.

Quinn is in her room with Mercedes and they are getting ready for their sleep over both of their phones beep at the same time they both reach over for their cellphones and Mercedes gasps

"Oh my gosh it's true! Finn and Santana are dating!"Mercedes says smiling Quinn looks at the photos and stays quiet.

"Quinn? Hey girl are you alright?"She asked

"Huh? Yeah uhm Im fine...let's finish your nails."Quinn says as she continues to paint her nails. Her mind wanders off to why Finn would even think of dating Santana sure Santana was one of Quinn's best friends but...why Santana why not...her.

"Whats going on Quinn you okay?"Mercedes asked

"Im just curious as to what Finn sees in Santana that he doesn't see in anyone else."Quinn says

"You still like him huh."Mercedes asked

"It's just a crush that's all."Quinn says

"Maybe it's time you move on from that I mean it's been 2 years and Finn still hasn't asked you out."Mercedes says

"Maybe you're right...it's time to move on."Quinn says nodding her head

"GREAT we can go guy shopping."Mercedes says Quinn laughs and they both high five.

Finn is in his room laying down on his bed reading the Pancreatic Cancer he closes his eyes and feels the pain abrupt his mother knocks on his door and smiles as she peeks her head inside.

"Come on Finny it's dinner time."Carole says

"Mom..I need to tell you something.."Finn says

"What is it Sweetie?"Carole smiles Finn sits up on his bed and takes a deep breath

"Sweetie you didn't get anyone pregnant right?"She asked holding her chest Finn gives her a confused look

"What? No No Mom I didn't get anyone pregnant."Finn says holding her hands She nods and sits in front of him

"What is it Baby?"She says calmly. Finn takes a deep breath

"You know how we were trying to figure out why Ive be vomiting and having back and stomach pain?"Finn asked Carole nods

"Well Santana took me to the hospital, and the doctors told me...I have.."Finn stops and looks down

"You have what?"Carole asked

"I have pancreatic cancer Ma..."Finn says softly Carole sits up straight and shakes her head

"No no no no you're my Baby boy you can't have cancer. NO your can't!'Carole says Finn pulls her into a hug

"Shhh Mom it's okay It's okay...I never said I was giving up."Finn says trying to calm her down Carole hugs her and kisses her son's cheek.

"You will not give up...We will fight this together.I love you my Boy"Carole says Finn nods and she wraps her arms around him tightly

"I love you too Mom."Finn says closing his eyes.

Kurt walks into the house coming home from New York he smiles and as usual makes a grand entrance

"HELLO FAMILY!"Kurt yells Carole is on the sofa and Burt is consoling her "What's going on here.."Kurt asked

"Nothing Son Welcome home."Burt says Kurt smiles and hugs his Father and Step Mom

"It's good to be home where's the big Lug I missed him."Kurt says

"He's in his room, if he's asleep don't disturb him."Carole says

"He'll be fine Im sure FINNEGAN GUESS WHO'S HOME!"Kurt yells he opens the door and sees Finn on his bed reading a piece of paper

"Kurt"Finn smiles Kurt drops his bag and hugs his brother "Welcome home brother."Finn says

"So Mercedes tells me we're going on a Road trip at Santana's cabin! I can't wait to plan it!"Kurt smiles

"It's great to have you home Man."Finn says

"What's going on?"Kurt says Finn shakes his head and sees his Mom and Burt standing outside the door "Nothing nothing at all..come on man you can pick the movie tonight."Finn says Kurt nods smiles. Finn goes into the Kitchen pulling out popcorn and drinks.

"Why didn't you tell him."Carole asked

"I know Kurt he'd tell the others in a heart beat and Im just not ready for that yet."Finn says Carole nods

"I'll call the oncologist see what the best treatments are and when we can get started."Carole says Finn nods and he kisses his Mom's cheek he turns his head and sees Kurt talking to his father he takes a deep breath and they walk into the living room carrying the popcorn.

The next Day Finn heads out and takes a walk around the town and he sees Quinn walking out of the Store to her car.

"Morning."Finn smiles Quinn looks up and smiles at him. They walk over to each other and hug Finn leans down and kisses her forehead.

"What are you doing up at 11 am Finn Hudson sleeps until 2pm during break."Quinn says Finn chuckles

"I needed some air and my long ass legs got restless."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Would you like some company? We can go to our secret place."Quinn says

"That sounds great come on you're driving."Finn smiles Quinn rolls her eyes and they walk to her car Quinn drives downtown and they enter a tall wooded Area Quinn and Finn get out of the car and walks a few miles to a beautiful stream. Finn sits down and Quinn sits next to him.

"What'd you do last night?"Quinn asked

"I just stayed home, Kurt's back he got back around like 10pm so we all just hung out and watched movies."Finn says

"Was Santana there?"Quinn asked Finn shakes his head

"No she was at home after dinner she drove my car to her place then I drove back home."Finn says

"You two seem to be spending a lot of time together."Quinn says

"Well yeah she's my best friend just like you are."Finn says nudging her.

"I used to be your only best friend that was a girl."Quinn says

"You're still my favorite girl Q...well next to my Mom"Finn says Quinn laughs then looks down and holds his hand.

"So I got asked out this morning."She says Finn's breath stills a little bit and he slightly smiles and nods

"Who uhm..asked you out?"Finn asked

"Dave Karofsky."Quinn says

"Karofsky?...you're going to go on a date with Karofsky..."Finn says

"Yeah I know you two...don't like one another"Quinn says

"I hate his guts the guy bullied Kurt through out high school and he broke one of my ribs during a football game...we were on the same team. Why would you go out with a guy like him Quinn? He practically hated all of us in high school."Finn says

"I know I know but that was high school Finn like 4 years ago, he's changed you know he's different than how he was. Plus Im not dating anyone so why not give him a shot."Quinn says Finn shakes his head and runs his fingers though his hair and gets upset at himself...he could have been the one to ask out Quinn but he couldn't now the one person he disliked in the world was taking out the woman he had been in love with since he was 17. Even if he did ask Quinn out the problem remained...Finn had cancer...getting into a relationship and then going through something like this wouldn't be fair to Quinn. He needed to go for a walk.

"Whatever makes you happy Quinn."Finn says as he gets up and runs his palms on the side of his sweats Quinn watches him get up but quickly reaches out and grabs his arm to keep him still.

"Where are you going?"Quinn asked

"I just need to take a walk, I'll see you later."Finn says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Okay see you.."Quinn says and Finn leaves her.

~At the Lima Bean~ Kurt Mercedes Santana and Puck are all drinking coffee and discussing the trip Puck turns his head and sees a red head in a short skirt he smiles and winks at her.

"Pig."Mercedes says Puck glares and crosses his arms

"Where's Fabray this was her idea."Santana says

"Did you ask your folks?"Mercedes asked Santana reaches into purse and pulls out the keys

"We can go whenever we want. I say we go this weekend."Santana says

"HELL YES!"Puck says practically bouncing in his seat

"Im free how about you Diva?"Mercedes says

"Looks like we're going to the Cabins this weekend!"Kurt smiles Quinn walks inside and walks over to them

"Sorry Im late...Finn and I were hanging out and he sort of just stormed off after I told him I have a date with Dave tonight."Quinn says

"Eww Karofsky why?"Mercedes asked

"Why would you agree to go out with that ass hat."Puck says

"Guys he's changed we can't let something that happened 4 years ago affect whats going on now."Quinn says

"Wait did you say Finn stormed off?"Santana asked Quinn nods

"So he's alone somwhere...right now.."Santana says

"Yeah he said he's catch up with us later...why?"Quinn says

"Damn it Hudson."Santana says grabbing her purse and standing up

"San what's going on?"Puck asked

"Nothing don't worry about it Fill Fabray in on the trip this weekend!"Santana says as she walks out the door.

"That was weird."Mercedes says

"Im telling you they're banging."Puck says

"Shut up Puck thats my brother."Kurt says

"We should just ask them if their together."Mercedes says

"I want to know how Quinn plans to actually go on a date with Dave Karofsky."Kurt says Everyone looks at her waiting for her answer.

"It's one date guys."Quinn says

Finn is walking around the park a football rolls down to his feet he picks it up and looks up seeing the kids waving their hands

"Little help Mister!?"The boy says Finn aims and throws the ball and it lands right into the boy's hands

"AWESOME THROW!"The boys yell Finn chuckles and shakes his head then waves at then and keeps walking. Suddenly a black sports car stops beside him. Santana runs out and slams the door walking over to him...more like stomping over to him then slapping in on the arm...and when Santana slaps its never playful its like 1,000 knives stabbing you repeatedly

"Ow ow ow what did I do?"Finn asked holding her wrists

"You're not suppose to be walking around alone Hudson! What if you collapsed who would find you!"Santana says slapping him again Finn can't help but chuckle.

"Why the hell are you laughing."She asked

"You worry too much, Im just going for a walk calm down."Finn says Santana sighs then slaps him again Finn laughs and they walk over and lean on her car.

"Q says she's going out with Karofsky how do you feel about that."Santana asked

"Pissed off..but who am I to say anything..."Finn says

"Just ask her out..it obvious she feels the same way you do. We all see it."Santana says

"Even if I did...it wouldn't work out.."Finn says

"Finn..."Santana says crossing her arms

"I have Cancer San. Theres no way to sugar coat it. Ive read those Chemo Therapy stories and I won't put her through that...Quinn deserves a guy who she can plan a future with..not just the few couple months or if Im lucky years."Finn says

"Hey you said you weren't giving up."Santana says

"Im not but Im being realistic...I told my Mom she and Burt are setting up Chemo appointments."Finn says

"Well its a good thing we're going to go out of town this weekend, some fun before things get all serious."Santana says Finn nods

"Wait Kurt doesn't know?"Santana asked

"I don't want to tell him just yet...but I will soon..I'll tell everyone soon. Lets have some fun first."Finn says

"Amen to that."Santana says

Quinn is on her Date with Dave and they are at breadstix

"So you still hang out with all of them?"Dave asked Quinn nods

"We all ended up going to Ohio State Santana Mercedes and I dorm, and Puck and Finn are room mates too Kurt lives in New York city now he's going to NYADA we're just home for a holidays. How about you? You don't keep in touch with friends from High school."Quinn asked

"No, I lost touch with everyone I guess it's true what they say after high school no one needs to keep tabs anymore once you're outta there."Dave says

"I beg to differ my friends and I are still close as ever."Quinn says

"What'd they say when you told them I asked you out?"Dave asked

"They didn't understand it but I told them everyone needs a second chance to redeem themselves after high school."Quinn says

"Well thank you for that."Dave says

"Can I be honest?"Quinn asked

"Please do.."Dave says

"Why am I getting the feeling that you are hiding something."Quinn says

"Because I am...Quinn...Im not uhm...proud of how I treated you and your friends I reached out to you because you're the voice of reason with them."Dave says Quinn nods

"Im in love with Kurt...always have been..in highschool I was just coming to terms with the fact that I was day..and it freaked me out...and seeing how proud Kurt was it just...it made me mad that he was so comfortable and people accepted him..even his brother fought to defend him."Dave says Quinn smiles and holds his hand.

"You want to make up for what you did? Especially to Kurt?"Quinn says

"Yeah...If you would help me that'd be great."Dave says

"No problem in fact..we're going on a trip this weekend for the next week..come with us."Quinn says

"Sure."Dave says

Santana Finn and Puck are setting up the Van and putting in all of the suitcases and food.

"I brought the beer and beer pong table!"Puck smiles handing it to Finn

"Hudson and Puckerman are gonna school you kids."Puck smiles proudly

"I dont know man Im not trying to drink on this trip."Finn says

"Oh come on, you're gonna drink weather you like it or not my brother."Puck says Santana looks at Finn and he gives her a worried look.

"Come on guys we gotta beat traffic where the hell is everyone else."Santana says Mercedes and Kurt walk over and hand their bags then Quinn walks out with Dave in toe.

"What the hell."Puck says everyone turns around and sees Dave behind Quinn.

"I invited Dave to come and join us he brought food to grill."Quinn says handing Puck her luggage. Dave waves at everyone and then all give Quinn a blank look.

"Okay...let's go..Hudson you've got the first driving shift."Puck says throwing Finn the keys Finn catches them and walks to the drivers seat. Santana comes around front and sits in the passenger seat.

"Oh Why do you get shot gun?"Puck asked

"Finn needs directions, now shut up and get in the back."Santana says Everyone gets in the van and Finn looks into the rear view mirror watching Quinn and Karofsky talking during the car ride he feels a pang of jealous and his blood begins to boil how well did their date go last night that she ended up inviting the douche bag on this trip.

Santana plugs in her cellphone and unbuckles her seat belt to lean over to Finn

"You're not feeling woozy are you?"She asked

"Im fine I Promise."Finn says holding her hand squeezing it to calm her down. Quinn sees Finn and Santana interacting and she can't help but feel a little upset that Finn and Santana have decided to keep the fact that they are a couple a secret...it's so obvious they're dating so why aren't they saying anything. About 2 hours into the drive Puck has fallen asleep Kurt and Mercedes are still talking as they are reading the latest Vogue magazine and Quinn and Dave are both watching a movie on her ipad. Finn takes a deep breath and suddenly feels a sharp pain in his stomach Santana who is on her phone turns her head and sees Finn squinting in pain.

"Hey what's wrong."Santana asked Finn closes his eyes and She turns her head seeing everyone so far is distracted.

"Pull over to the side.."Santana says Finn does so and turns the engine off.

"What's going on?"Mercedes asked

"Finn feels tired so we're gonna switch."Santana says Finn gets out of the drivers seat he leans over and begins throwing up.

"Finn!"Kurt cries and gets out of the car checking on his brother Quinn quickly follows and they check on him.

"Are you alright?"Quinn asked handing him a water bottle Finn takes it and washes out his mouth.

"Yeah probably just ate something bad last night."Finn says

"Bad?...we had dinner at home though."Kurt says

"I don't know what to tell ya Kurt..Im Fine."Finn says Quinn looks up at him with worried eyes he slightly smiles and cups her cheek.

"Im okay just some bad food."Finn says Quinn nods and pulls him towards the car Finn turns his head and looks at Santana who is shaking her head.

They Finally get to a rest stop and Finn heads straight for the restroom to call his mom and ask as few questions about his cancer symptoms.

"Hi Can I get a ginger ale and a diet coke."Quinn says The waitress nods and then Finn walks back out and Santana walks over to him.

"What'd she say?"Santana asked

"Early phases, so it's suppose to be a fun ride."Finn says Santana pats him on the back and they both go back to the group. Finn sits next to Quinn she pushes the Ginger Ale next to Finn he smiles.

"Thanks."Finn whispers

As they were having lunch Finn and Quinn were talking and sitting very close to one another Quinn might as well have been sitting on Finn's lap that's how close they were neither of them minded and no one seemed to comment on the matter.

"Alright Kids here's your orders."The waitress says

"Finn I got you the delux hamburger with cheese."Quinn smiles

"Oh...Im sorry Quinn I uhm...can't eat that."Finn says

"Here Hudson switch with me I orderd a Caesar salad."Santana says they switch food and Finn looks at Quinn.

"Thank you though..it was nice of you to think of me."Finn says kissing her forehead.

"I always think of you."Quinn whispers Finn manages to hear that and he smiles at her.

After Lunch Puck is the one to drive them to the cabin they all walk inside and admire the amazing Log Cabin the Lopez family owns and they run to pick a room.

"Hot Tub, Dirt bikes, A pool table this place is the shit!"Puck says

"I can't wait to try out that hot tub!"Mercedes says

"Lets!"Kurt smiles and they run to the back to change in their swim suits.

"Let's shoot some pool Finny D."Puck says

"Im gonna go lay down Puck next time...go play with Karofsky."Finn says taking his bag and going into the room. Quinn watches him leave and follows him.

"Where are you going?"Puck asked

"Im gonna make sure he's alright."Quinn says

"Alright dip stick its you and me then."Puck says tossing Dave the pool stick.

"Look I know you wanna kick me in the balls...because I used to do that all the time to you but...Im not that guy anymore."Dave says

"I don't care who you are, Fabray brought you here for God knows why and we just want to relax and have a fun few days away from School, Work and assholes. So Don't ruin this trip and I won't have a problem. Now break."Puck says Dave shrugs and then nods.

Finn drops the bag on the floor and kicks off his shoes falling onto the comfy bed. He closes his eyes so the dizziness can stop. It's like the the whole room was spinning he just wanted it to stop for a bit.

"Hey."Quinn says softly Finn opens his eyes and lifts his head up from his pillow. Quinn sits down next to him and runs her fingers through his hair.

"You feeling better?"She asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Wanna take a nap with me?"Finn asked Quinn smiles and reaches down to unclip her sandals she places them on the floor next to his shoes and then lays down facing him. Finn smiles and closes his eyes again sleep immediately reaching him. Quinn watches him sleep and she leans over to kisses his forehead. Santana passes by the room and smiles shaking her head.

"Hey where's Finn and Quinn?"Puck asked Santana

"They're taking a nap so dont bother them. Im gonna go out and gets my hot tub on with Kurt and Mercedes the beers should be cold now go drink some."Santana says

"That doesn't bother you?"Puck asked Dave looks at him confused

"Quinn came here with you yet she's sleeping in a bed with Finn."Puck says

"Why would it bother me."Dave asked

"You two just went out on a date last night and now you're here...obviously you two hit it off right?...but now your girl is with my home boy and you're not going all ape crazy."Puck says

"Quinn and I...we're not like that she's just helping me with Something."Dave says he looks over Puck's shoulder and sees Kurt laughing.

An hour an a half later Quinn wakes up and feels Finn's arm wrapped around her she smiles and turns around wrapping her arms around his wait she looks up at him and hides her face on the side of his neck.

"San what is going on with you and Finn?"Mercedes asked

"Nothing?"Santana says confused

"Doesn't seem like nothing."Mercedes says

"Are you going to talk in code because if you are Im going to drown you in this hot tub and make it look like an accident."Santana says

"You two have just been super friendly lately, you're always worrying about him checking up on him. SO what's going on?"Kurt asked

"Nothing okay. I'm finally being a friend which Finn deserves. Now but out...crap I have to tell my Mom to let out Lord Tubbington...Brittany better be happy Im watching her fat ass cat."Santana says

Finn is holding Quinn and his cellphone begins to ring he reaches over and answers it then slides out of the bed.

"Mom."Finn says

"Honey I talked to the Oncologist and your first chemo therapy session will be next Tuesday okay."Carole says

"Alright Thanks Mom.."Finn says

"Honey take this time to tell your brother and your friends...things will begin to change soon."Carole says

Finn looks over at Quinn who is sound asleep and he sighs "Yeah Ma, I know...I love you see call you later."Finn hangs up and walks out of the room. He goes into the living room and sees Puck and Karofsky playing with the dart board.

"You haven't gone outside yet?"Finn asked Puck nods at him and hands him a dart Finn aims and hits the bullseye smiling at his bestfriend Puck shakes his head and walks over to pull the darts out.

"Wanted to wait for you brother let's ride the dirt bikes. So"Puck says Finn nods

"SWEET!"Puck says jumping and running to get the keys and helmets. Finn looks over at Karofsky and nods at him,

"Finn..uhm I know there's some bad blood with us..but I just wanted to apologize for how I was."Dave says

"Im sure you're sorry about."Finn says

"I mean it I was in a dark place."He says

"Is that why you came on this trip? To get on our good side before you get closer to Quinn?"Finn asked

"No thats...not."Dave says

"I dont care just know this if you ever make Quinn unhappy, I have no problem kicking you ass. I don't like you Karofsky never have never will. I dont care if you've "changed" you made my brother's high school life a living hell and I wont forgive you for that. I'll be civil during this trip but just know I don't like you."Finn says as he walks away.

"Okay.."Dave says sighing

Quinn walks out and sees Kurt Mercedes and Santana in the hot tub she smiles and dips her feet in.

"Where have you been? You've been missing for like an hour."Mercedes says

"I took a nap with Finn."Quinn says looking over at Santana waiting for a reaction Kurt and Mercedes were doing the same

"Seems like you slept well."Kurt says safely. Quinn nods and Santana sees Puck and Finn getting on the dirt bikes she raises her eyebrow and quickly gets out of the hot tub.

"LETS GO!"Puck says reving the engine

"WOAH There."Santana says Finn places the helmet on his lap and smiles at her

"Come on San we're gonna race."Puck whines.

"Finn are you sure about this."Santana says

"I know how to drive one of these I'll be fine."Finn says

"Yeah quit worrying about your butt buddy and let us go you're being a Mom."Puck whines again Santana rolls her eyes

"You do four laps and thats it."Santana says looking at Finn he gives her a goofy smile and puts on his helmet.

"SEE YA SUCKER!"Puck says and rides off. Finn starts up his engine and chases Puck. Santana watches them and gets a worried feeling in her stomach.

Quinn walks over to Santana and faces her. "Can we talk?"Quinn asked

"Whats up fabray?"Santana asked

"Are you with Finn...be honest."Quinn says Santana laughs "Why are you all asking me that?"She asked

"Because you two have been acting weird..."Quinn says

"Quinn trust me when I say this...Finn and I are not anything more than friends."Santana says

"It doesn't seem that way."Quinn says

"It IS that way..I don't see Finn like anything but a brother, I swear. PLUS why do you care so much."Santana says crossing her arms giving.

"Be-Be-Because, you know you're both my best friends I don't want it to be weird..."Quinn says

"You just went out with Karofsky last night Q...you have no right to be worrying about Finn's dating life."Santana says

"Dave and I aren't ever going to happen.."Quinn says

"Why?"Santana asked

"Trust me it just wont work."Quinn says

"Look if you have feelings for Finn...just make sure you want to be in a relationship. I know Finn and he doesn't have time for games.."Santana says

"I wouldn't mess with him that way San."Quinn says

"No but sometimes you chicken out...and that leaves Finn even more confused."Santana says

Finn and Puck are racing and Finn beats Puck by an inch Finn takes off his helmet and smiles proudly

"LOSER!"Finn yells

"I would have won if I hadn't gotten beamed by that branch."Puck says Finn laughs and they look at the view

"So I gotta ask man..You and Santana getting it on?"Puck asked

"What..me and Santana? No we're friends man.."Finn chuckles

"Seems like you two are closer lately."Puck says

"No she's just helping me out with stuff that's all."Finn says Puck notices Finn changes a little bit and he lightly punches him on the shoulder.

"You cool bro?"Puck asked

"I gotta tell you something."Finn says Puck crosses his arms and listens

"This sounds serious you aren't gay and in love with me right?"Puck asked Finn laughs and shakes his head

"Before Finals...I found out that I have pancreatic cancer.."Finn says Puck's mouth drops and he stands up a little straighter.

"You're messing with me right.."Puck says Finn shakes his head

"Early stages but Im gonna start Chemo therapy soon..on Tuesday."Finn says Puck shakes his head

"You you can't have cancer you're...you're like Super Man."Puck says

"Puck.."Finn says

"This is Crap...no this is bull shit of all the people in the world it had to be you! That's crap!"Puck yells Finn gets off his bike and walks over to him.

"Puck Relax okay..."Finn says

"NO!"Puck says then walks over and pulls Finn into a tight hug. Finn is taken by surprise Puck would never hug another guy but he ends up patting him on the back.

Back at the house the ladies are cooking dinner and Kurt is in front of the fire reading a book

"Go..Talk to him."Quinn says to Dave he nods and walks over to him holding two beers in hand.

"Here."Dave says Kurt looks up and takes the beer and sets it to the side.

"Thanks."Kurt says

"What are you reading?"He asked

"It's for my Fashion Class."Kurt says

"Kurt I wanted to apologize to you for being a dick in high school."Dave says

"Thank you for apologizing. That's very big of you."Kurt says and turning back to his book Dave looks over at Quinn and she urges him to go on.

"Do you wanna take a walk or something? Santana said there was a harbor down the street."Dave asked

"That sounds fun I've always wanted to go on the Lopez Yacht...let me change my shoes and we can go."Kurt says Dave smiles and nods

Finn and Puck get back and Finn walks into the kitchen and leans over Mercedes' shoulder placing his chin on her She laughs

"Home Boy it's your favorite BBQ Ribs."She says Finn smiles

"You girls are great."Finn says

"It was Q's idea."Mercedes says Finn looks over at Quinn who is mixing up a salad he walks over to her

"Thinking of me again?"Finn asked Quinn laughs

"Like I said I always am."Quinn says

"Can we take a walk outside?"Quinn asked Finn nods she holds out her hand and Finn takes it. Puck watches them leave and he sees Santana sipping a glass of wine he walks to her and sits in front of her.

"I know."Puck says

"You..know what?"Santana asked

"Finn told me."Puck whispers so that Mercedes doesn't hear him. Santana sits up and nods

"You okay?"Santana asked

"It sucks that its him...how do we help?"Puck asked

"Make sure he's happy, not overly stressed and that he doesn't over exert himself...the pains are becoming more frequent and hes gonna do chemo soon...so he can't hide this forever."Santana says

"Kurt doesn't know?"Puck asked

"He's going to tell him I just dont know when."Santana says

"Quinn won't take this well."Puck says

"Thats for damn sure."Santana says handing Puck her glass of wine he takes it and takes a big sip.

Kurt and Dave walk to the harbor and onto the Lopez Yacht Kurt smiles and touches the side of the yacht admiring the smooth texture.

"Kurt...hows New York?"Dave asked

"It's great. I'm having a great time with School, and meeting new People."Kurt says

"This is weird huh being with me?"Dave asked

"A little bit..I mean you can't blame me for be skeptical you did terrorize me for four years. So why are you trying to make amends now?"Kurt says

"Because I can't deny what I feel anymore."Dave says

"I'm confused."Kurt says

"Kurt I've been in love with you since we were in high school I've been just too big of a coward to admit it."Dave says Kurt looks at him with nothing but a pure shocked expression.

Finn and Quinn are walking around the back yard and they sit down on a bench inside a lovely gazebo.

"What does Santana's father do for a living again? This place is freaking huge,"Finn says

"He's a Neuro Surgeon. But I swear remember the first time we met him he was like Tony Soprano."Quinn says Finn laughs and she faces him.

"You and I have been dancing around a certain subject for I dont know 7 years...and we need to talk about it."Quinn says

"Not sure what you mean Q.."Finn smiles

"US Finn...You and Me...I know you have feelings for me...and I have feelings for you too."Quinn says

"But...Karofsky.."Finn says confused

"He and I aren't together we went out because he wanted to make amends with you guys and Kurt...Dave doesn't play for my team if you know what I mean..Truth be told I was upset these past few days"Quinn says

"Why."Finn asked

"You and Santana..we all thought you two were becoming an item and it made me upset because I always thought you had feelings for me..."Quinn says

"Santana's like an annoying sister...like the one you want to leave in a shopping mall."Finn smiles Quinn laughs and she holds his hand.

"So what about Mercedes?"Quinn asked

"She's the nice sister...one who I can joke with play music with..."Finn says

"And me?"Quinn asked

"I don't see you as a sister Quinn."Finn says softly

"What do you see me as?"Quinn asked

"Someone who I can talk to about you know life...my feelings...if I get overly sensitive you don't make fun of me."Finn says Quinn leans her forehead against his.

"Quinn...you have to know something.."Finn says feeling the need to tell her about his condition.

"I love you."Quinn says Finn looks her in the eyes and slightly smiles

"I've always loved you."Quinn says Finn takes a deep breath and shakes his head he places his hands on her face and pulls her into a kiss. Quinn smiles and kisses him back.

"I love you too Quinn...you're the only girl I've ever really cared about."Finn whispers Quinn pulls him back for another kiss.

"Im sorry you what now."Kurt asked

"I know it's alot to take in."Dave says Kurt quickly backs away

"Yes it is Dave you terrorized me for FOUR years every day..for the reason that I was gay! And here you are telling me the only reason you did those terrible things to me was because YOURE GAY TOO! And in love with me!"Kurt yells

"I know Im sorry Kurt I am."Dave says

"I gotta get away from you.."Kurt says shaking his head and walking off the yacht

"KURT!"Dave says and closes his eye then pounds his hand on the side.

Quinn Pulls away and strokes Finn's face "So we're gonna do this...you and me?"Quinn smiles Finn taps her chin and slightly smiles

"Yeah we're gonna do this."Finn says Quinn smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her cheek holding her tight.

The young couple walk back to the house hand in hand and they see everyone seated at the table Mercedes turns her head and sees them holding hands.

"ARE YOU?"Mercedes asked Quinn smiles up at Finn then looks at the rest of them and nods

"FINALLY!"Kurt says passing around the alcohol Puck and Santana look at each other then at Finn as if he knew what they were thinking he shakes his head.

Puck sighs and Santana crosses her arms "How could you not tell her."Santana asked

"We'll talk about this later."Finn says and pulls out Quinn's seat then sits next to her.

"Where's Dave?"Quinn asked

"Hes out on the harbor thinking he said he wasnt hungry."Santana says

"Anyways Lets make a toast to Finn and Quinn FINALLY getting together!"Mercedes says everyone raises their wine glass and sips it Finn looks at his drink and just sets it down.

"You're not gonna drink tonight brother?"Kurt asked

"Yeah Finn we're officially an item drink up."Quinn smiles at him Finn smiles at everyone and then sips his wine then sets it down.

Santana gives him a worried looking knowing Finn wasn't allowed to drink any alcohol what so ever Finn smiles and then Santana reach over and slides Finn's wine glass next to Puck.

"Thanks."Finn mouths Santana nods and Quinn leans over and kisses Finn on the cheek.

As the night progresses almost everyone is drunk except for Finn Santana and Puck.

"Why didn't you tell her"Santana says

"I've wanted to be with Quinn since i was a Junior in high school...All I could think about was her saying she loved me...and finally telling her I love her..I'll tell her soon I just dont want to ruin this."Finn says

"Let him do this his way San."Puck says

"Alright Alright..."Santana says

"Hi Baby."Quinn says sitting on Finn's lap he looks at her and she kisses his lips

"Woah you taste like tequila "Finn chuckles

"Kurt brought a big bottle and we nearly finished it."Quinn says

"What! Without us!"Puck says upset and walks into the living room.

"I think you need to sleep this off Pretty girl."Finn says cupping her cheek.

"Hmm I love you."Quinn says

"Ugh you guys are making me sick. PUCKERMAN pour me a shot!"Santana yells

"Come on."Finn says lifting Quinn up to the room he brings her to the room She and Mercedes picked and he laid her down pulling up the covers and he kisses her forehead.

"Sleep tight."He smiles

"Stay?"Quinn says Finn nods and wraps his arms around her.

"Why didn't you drink with us?"Quinn pouts

"Just didn't feel like drinking my stomach is still a little sensitive."Finn says

"I love you Finny."Quinn says Finn kisses her and watches her close her eyes.

"I love you."Finn says as he runs his fingers through her hair.

The Next day Everyone decided to go to the beach the girls and Kurt set up their designated spots and begin tanning Finn and Puck decide to throw the football around

"Call over Karofsky."Finn says Puck nods

"YO Karofsky lets play!"Puck yells

"Kurt you're playing."Finn says

"Finn Im tanning. Get over here and I'll buy you that fuzzy brown sweater."Finn says

"The Alexander McQueen One! okay Im in! Im on your team though."Kurt says

"How about we play too girls?"Santana says

"Im so in!"Quinn smiles

"I will lay here and watch you guys play."Mercedes says enjoying the sun. Before Finn throws the ball the girls walks over to them and smiles

"Let's play touch football!"Santana says The guys all nod.

"Since We're the best players its only fair we become team captains."Puck says Finn shrugs

"Okay Karofsky."Puck says

"Cheater...I pick Quinn"Finn says

"Why would you pick Q."Puck asked laughing

"So I can do this."Quinn says and pulls Finn into a kiss.

"Okay Hummel."Puck says

"and Now San your stuck with us."Finn chuckles

"Oh great I get the couple on their lame ass honey moon is this even fair?"Santana asked

"Yeah, Karofsky and Puck may be big but you're scary that out weighs anything."Finn says

"True."Santana says

"You're gonna lose so bad Hudson."Puck laughs

"We throw first."Finn says Puck nods and Finn takes the football and hands it to Quinn

"Throw it to Santana, and I'll block for her okay."Finn says Quinn nods

"Lets do this."Santana says

"We'll play from...This Umbrella all the way to that Beach blanket where that family is there."Puck says

"21, 2,4 set hike!"Quinn says Santana dashes and Quinn throws the ball into her hands Finn blocks Puck then quickly runs to block Karofsky and Santana makes it past the beach blanket scoring their point.

"SUCK ON THAT!"Santana says and drops the ball to the ground doing a happy dance.

"Alright guys I say we just tackle."Kurt says

"Hummel this is touch football."Puck says

"Come on we can take down Hudson we win."Karofsky smiles

"Guys..."Puck says

"ALRIGHT LETS GOOO!"Quinn smiles

"Same game plan girls."Finn smiles

"LETS KICK SOME ASS!"Santana yells

"SET HIKE!"Quinn says Karofsky runs and instead of going to Quinn or Santana he tackles Finn

"Shit!"Puck says running towards them.

"Ugh!"Finn drops to the floor everyone runs towards him

"First down!"Karofsky smiles he gets up and high fives Kurt

"What the fuck Karofsky this is touch football!"Santana says shoving him

"Oh he's fine!"Kurt says Finn starts coughing and he coughs up blood he sees it on the sand and Santana walks over to him.

"Are you alright.."Santana asked

"San.."Finn says looking down Santana looks at the sand and sees the blood

"Finn! Are you okay?"Quinn asked Santana kicks over the sand and helps him get up.

"Im uhm Fine..."Finn says

"Lets call that game alright."Puck says

"Come on you big baby."Kurt says

"Shut up now."Santana says sternly Quinn holds Finn's face and he smiles kissing her hand.

"Is he okay?"Puck asked Santana shakes her head pointing down at the sand

"Is that...blood?"Puck asked

"Yeah...things aren't getting any better."Santana says

The gang splits up and goes around the beach Kurt is walking around and Karofsky walks towards him

"Still wont speak to me huh."He says

"What do you want me to say?"Kurt asked

"That you'll give me a shot...Its been 4 years Kurt Im sorry for what I did."Karofsky says

"And Im sorry you're on a trip that was meant to be just for me and my friends but now that you're here and you've ruined this trip..I just want to go home."Kurt says

Finn and Quinn go sit on some rocks and watch as the waves come to the sand. "You've been very fragile lately are you sure you're not sick?"Quinn asked

"I'm Fine okay..stop worrying."Finn says

"I'm worried because you've been acting funny...I think we should take you to see a doctor once we get home."Quinn says

"Quinn theres uhm..something you need to know...Something I should tell you."Finn says

"What is it?"Quinn asked Finn closes his eyes and then smiles

"I love you."Finn whispers Quinn smiles at him then kisses his lips Finn pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair.

"I'll tell you soon Quinn I promise.."Finn says in his head.

~As they next few weeks pass Santana and Puck have kept Finn's secret Finn officially started Chemo Therapy and he's been balancing being a brother to Kurt and being Quinn's boyfriend without anyone knowing he was sick. And this secret was taking its toll...he was constantly tired and drained he had no appetite at all and they were getting suspicious~

"HI Baby!"Quinn says as she's on the phone with Finn

"Hello Beautiful."Finn says while he's on the phone as the nurse begins the session

"How about we have lunch at our favorite place seem romantic? I can make some sandwiches, and bring wine..."Quinn smiles

"I uh..can't Quinn Im busy until 4..."Finn says

"FIVE'The Nurse says Finn rolls his eyes

"Five...Im sorry Baby."Finn says

"Is someone else with you?"Quinn asked

"No no one at all..just me I just have errands to run with my Mom..hows dinner."Finn asked

"Dinner's great...See you later."Quinn says

"Love you."Finn hangs up. The Nurse turns on the machine and the medication begins to drip into the tube and into Finn's system he closes his eyes sighs.

"Quinn you okay?"Mercedes asked

"I think Finn is cheating on me."Quinn says

"Are you kidding."Kurt asked

"Yeah you guys just got together like...3 weeks ago...he can't be cheating already."Mercedes says

"I just heard another woman on the line and he told me he can't see me until 5...Something's going on."Quinn says

"Time for some snooping."Mercedes says

"OHHH can we plan on matching outfits."Kurt says

"That sounds amazing."Quinn says

"How about all dark blue?.."Mercedes says

"Black."They all say in agreement.

A few hours later Finn walks out of the hospital and his Mom helps him into the car Finn holds his head and his Mother holds his hand.

"Im Fine Mom just...dizzy...the affects of this therapy is starting to hit hard..Don't drive too fast okay."Finn says opening up the window.

"How was your session with Emma today?"She asked Finn shrugs

"She filled me with up medication and now I feel like I want to throw up...cancer sucks."Finn whispers

"This will only make you stronger Baby."Carole says holding his hand Finn smiles and kisses the back of his mother's hand and smiles.

"Im glad you're there with me Mom. It helps a lot."Finn says Carole smiles and strokes her son's cheek.

"Kurt Quinn and Mercedes were at the house, they were looking for you."His Mother says Finn looks at her and she smiles

"You need to tell them."She says Finn closes his eyes and nods

"Yeah I know I do...I'll tell them tonight."Finn says

Quinn Kurt and Mercedes drive back from Quinn's back to Finn's house

"We were just here."Kurt says

"Yes but we have to snoop his room see if there's any evidence that he's cheating."Mercedes says

"Have you done this before...you seem to know a lot about snooping."Quinn laughs

"I've had cheating ex's before and let me tell you snooping is the only way to catch him."Mercedes says

"I just can't believe he would do this...I mean we just got together.."Quinn says sadly

"You never know Quinn...we don't have the facts yet."Kurt says

"So what is he hiding from me."Quinn asked

"I wish I could tell you, he's my brother and I don't even know."Kurt says They arrive at the house and they quietly go into Finn's bedroom Quinn looks over at the photo of them on his nightstand and Kurt and Mercedes beginning to look through Finn's desk and drawers for anything suspicious.

"GOT IT!"Mercedes yells Quinn turns her head and sees Mercedes holding a card with a name on it

"Emma...Pillsbury...private number too..that enough proof for you?"Mercedes asked Quinn snatches the number from her hands.

Finn gets out of the car and he sees Santana waiting in her car he walks over to her and knocks on her window.

"You can come inside Sweetie!"Carole smiles Santana laughs and waves and hands Carole a box

'My Mom made you and Burt a crumb cake enjoy it with Coffee."Santana says

"I'll go set up some plates for you kids and we can enjoy this together in the kitchen."Carole says

"Thanks Mom."Finn smiles and Santana looks at him seeing he looks exhausted and Pale

"Chemo rough today?"Santana asked

"My stomach feels like its on fire and my head in doing a complete 360, over and over again...have you seen Q today? I tried calling her but no answer."Finn says

"She's with Mercedes thats all I know, you are gonna tell her soon right."Santana asked

"Today once I see her."Finn says Santana says and turns her head seeing Quinn Mercedes and Kurt walking towards them.

"Right on Cue."Santana says

"You're in a lot of trouble home boy."Mercedes says

"I can't believe you Finn.."Kurt says

"What.."Finn asked confused Quinn looks at him with nothing but rage

"Hey are you okay?"Finn asked cupping her cheek Quinn shakes her head then punches him in the stomach Finn drops to the floor in pain and kneels down coughing hard.

"SHIT FABRAY WHAT THE HELL!"Santana yells kneeling down checking on Finn. Quinn throws the piece of paper with the name and phone number in front of Finn.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you were cheating one me! Finn you know better than anyone how hard it is for me to trust people, and I trusted you with everything I had! I love you so much and yet you cheat on me."Quinn says Finn is still coughing and Santana looks up at Quinn like she's crazy.

"You think Finn is cheating on you? Are you stupid?!"She asked

"YES he is!...cancelling dates, showing up to dates late or not even bothering to see me...Finn you told me you waited years for us to happen and now that we are you're ruining it."Quinn yells

"Quinn...Im not cheating on you I swear."Finn groans as he's still coughing he leans over and spits out Blood.

"Geeze Quinn how hard did you punch him!"Kurt yells

"I didn't think it was that hard.."Quinn says starting to get worried

"Finn just tell them!"Santana says as he helps him stand up.

"This phone number is not someone I am cheating on you with, Emma Pillsbury is the name of my Nurse."Finn says

"Nurse?...what do you need a Nurse for?"Kurt asked Finn walks over to Quinn and holds her hand

"Quinn I love you so much I would never do anything to hurt you. After all of these years how could you not know that?"Finn asked

"Then what is going on."Quinn asked

"I have Pancreatic Cancer, I found out about a month ago and I started doing chemo...that's why I've been cancelling dates thats why I've been acting so weird."Finn says Quinn's face is in sheer shock and Kurt walks over to him.

"You have cancer? How could you not tell me Im your brother."Kurt says Finn looks at him

"I didn't want to tell you yet...I didn't know how..."Finn says

"Finn...I.."Kurt says Finn slightly smiles at him then looks at Quinn. Who is speechless it's almost scary.

"Hey..say something."Finn says

"I have to go.."Quinn says

"What..Quinn no please."Finn says

"Im sorry I have to go."Quinn says going into her car Mercedes quickly runs after her and gets in the car.

"What just happened."Finn says Santana looks over at Finn and sees he's torn by Quinn just leaving.

"Go Inside with Finn Kurt..."Santana says Kurt nods and takes Finn in the house.

"How could you not tell me first? But you tell Santana first!"Kurt says

"Im sorry okay I am I didn't even mean for San to find out at first but she took me to the hospital.."Finn says Kurt sits down and holds his brother's hand.

"You're gonna fight this, and kick this cancer's ass...You got me?"Kurt says Finn chuckles and nods Kurt brings him into a hug.

"I'm not going to lose another family member to Cancer Finn. I wont"Kurt says

~At Quinn's house Quinn is drinking a beer and has been quiet for about 2 hours since they left Finn's house~

"You're not gonna say anything?"Mercedes asked

"I...It's cancer...and it's Finn...these two things just can't be possible in the same sentence."Quinn says

"I know it's hard to grasp Q but.."Mercedes says then the door slams open and shut Quinn looks up and sees a full blown angry Santana Lopez in front of her.

"What the hell was that back there Fabray?"Santana says

"Not now San."Quinn says sipping her beer.

"NO Now. Finn just told you what kind of hell he has been going through and YOU his GIRLFRIEND just walks away? What the hell is that about!"Santana yells

"You don't know what Im going through so shut up."Quinn says Standing up.

"I don't care what you are going through I care about Finn. You're his girlfriend and instead of being by his side and helping him through this you ran away and to do what drink!? You know what I don't know why Finn even fell in love with you. You don't deserve him."Santana yells Quinn walks over to her and slaps her across the face.

"LADIES STOP!"Mercedes yells and stand between them both.

"Get it together Fabray Finn needs you. and You're the only one he wants beside him through all of this."Santana says and leaves. Quinn takes a deep breath and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Calm down..Quinn..calm down."Mercedes says

Finn is at home watching Brave heart and he hears a knock on his door he turns his head and sits up

"Quinn.."He says Quinn closes the door and sits down on his bed.

"Im sorry for the way I acted earlier...I just..everything you said was hard to take in."Quinn says

"I don't blame you, it was hard to process all of this myself."Finn says Quinn reaches out and holds his hands

"I don't want to think about you not being here with me...I got freaked out and scared..and then I realized this isn't even about me...this is about you...and how crazy in love I am with you. And if you need me whenever I will be there..Im so sorry Babe."Quinn says Finn leans over and kisses her lips

"God Knows how much I love you Quinn.."Finn whispers Quinn wraps her arms around Finn's neck and holds him tight.

~At Finn's next session~ Finn is sitting down in the seat and Quinn is sitting on a chair next to him holding his hand she kisses his cheek and he smiles weakly at her.

"Does it hurt?"Quinn asked worried he slightly nods "This needle is a bitch but other than that this stuff just makes me tired...Thank you for coming with me today."Finn says

"I told you. I'll be here for you all the time."Quinn says Finn leans down and kisses her hand she smiles and nuzzles her nose against his.

"Can I ask you a question?"Finn asked Quinn looks at him and nods

"Hypothetically...If I asked you to marry me..what would you say?"Finn asked Quinn sits back in her seat and looks at her.

"You're serious?"Quinn asked Finn nods

"Well Hypothetically speaking...I may say yes."Quinn says Finn nods again and shrugs

"It's a good thing Im not asking."Finn says Quinn laughs

"What if I asked you?"Quinn asked Finn shakes his head "No way. Im an old school kind of guy I need to bring home the bacon and...then buy you things when I screw up and ask you to marry me."Finn says Quinn laughs

"Get with the times it's 2014...and I do love bacon."Quinn says Finn laughs

"Maybe I should spell out Marry me in Bacon?"Finn asked Quinn laughs and kisses his lips

"That would be incredibly hard to say no to."Quinn says

"The thing is...if I do ask you to marry me..and we do get married...what if I die?"Finn asked

"Finn..don't talk like that."Quinn says pulling away Finn holds her still.

"IT is possible Quinn...Cancer is a tricky element to get over and even though Im doing well with treatment theres not guarantees."Finn says

"Then I would still be your wife...and I would spend every day with you like it was our last...I told you...Im not going anywhere. And I expect you to have the same opinion."Quinn says

"I guess that's that then.."Finn says

"What's what?"Quinn asked Confused Finn reaches into his pocket and places it into the palm of her hand.

"Marry me?"Finn asked Quinn smiles and looks into his eyes and kisses him

"Yes a thousand times yes."Quinn says Finn kisses her back and chuckles

"You didn't even look at the ring.."Finn says Quinn shrugs and pulls him into another kiss.

"We can finally have our happy ending.."Quinn whispers Finn smiles and opens the box placing the diamond ring on her finger.

~6 months later~

Everyone is gathered around as their friend is laid to rest tears are being shed, and everyone is wearing black.

"We're gathered here today to say farewell to a dear friend we have all loved so dearly...let us bow our heads...in gratitude..as we say Thank you to our friend. Quinn will now say a few words.."The Priest says Quinn walks to the podium and takes a deep breath.

"I don't really know what to say...when I got the news it came as a shock really I thought he would have a long full life to look forward to...we all did...but I guess time can never tell right...Rest In peace..we all love you."Quinn says

Puck leans forward and whispers into Santana's ear "This is ridiculous.."Puck says

"Shut your mouth Puckerman."Santana says

"Is anyone else confused.."Kurt asked

"Kurt...not now.."Mercedes says trying to piece together what is happening

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO WHY!"Brittany cries

"Okay...Im going to say it...does anyone else feel weird we're saying goodbye to a Cat?"Kurt asked

"Seriously..I mean the poor fat bastard was bound to croak sometime..I just can't believe he died because a care ran him over."Puck says Quinn walks down and wraps her arms around Finn as she hides her laughter as she leans onto Finn who kisses the top of her head.

"You guys are being insensitive Brit loves this cat and we're her friends so we should grieve with her."Finn says as he pulls Quinn closer to him

"It's a Cat."Kurt says

"Whether it be a cat or an ant we need to be there for Brittany now all of you shut up and throw the cat nip in the grave."Santana scolds her friends.

After the funeral Finn and Quinn walk hand in hand to the car and she leans him against the car and kisses his lips. Finn smiles and rubs the back of her neck.

"So you had good news what was it?"Quinn asked

"The Doctor called me today...told me I should stop Chemo Therapy."Finn says

"Thats...usually bad, people who stop Chemo usually stop because the cancer has spread..oh god."Quinn says panicking

"No no no...She said I should stop because...I don't need it anymore...Im in the clear..for now..I'm officially in remission."Finn smiles Quinn smiles and jumps into his arms kissing her face and then lips.

"I love you so much..Im so glad."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Thank you for loving me..your love was what saved me...and made me want to fight."Finn says

"Are you ready for our happy ending?"Quinn asked

"More like I'm ready for our new beginning."Finn smiles as he pulls her up for a kiss.


End file.
